


"ALL I HAVE TO DO IS DREAM"

by blackillya



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: K/S Advent Calendar 2017, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackillya/pseuds/blackillya
Summary: Summary:	K/S Advent Challenge #127:  Kirk is seriously injured in an ambush and is in a coma. While there, he dreams he wakes up and his unrequited love for Spock is suddenly returned when Spock thought he'd lost Jim. Then Christmas day he wakes up for real and finds it was only a dream. Somehow, Spock figures things out.





	"ALL I HAVE TO DO IS DREAM"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Feedback is appreciated and please forgive me if I have used incorrect grammar and punctuation.

“ALL I HAVE TO DO IS DREAM”

Leonard McCoy entered the reception area of The Donald Mallard Memorial Psychiatric Hospital and was met by the current Director Andrew Mallard. “Good to see you, Len. I wish it was under better circumstances”, Mallard said, extending his hand in greeting to his friend and colleague.

McCoy took the offered hand. “Same here, Andy. Thank you for taking this case personally. By the way, how is he?”

Mallard shook his head. “I don’t know, Len. Whatever happened to him in that ambush, put him in that coma: but, his REM, and brain activity, are off the charts. The real kicker is that look of peace and utter contentment on his face after Commander Spock’s visits.”

“As if where dreaming.”

Mallard whistled. “If so that’s some dream. All Spock does is talk to him about ship’s visit and that his absence is felt” A pause. “I’ve got some questions, Len, if you don’t mind.”

“Nope.”

“Good. His room.”

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSHOLIDAYDRAMSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSHOLIDAYDRAMSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSHOLIDAYDRAMSKSKSKS

Kirk’s Private Room  
Ten minutes later

“Penny for your thoughts, Andy.”

Mallard started. “Sorry, Len. To those questions. I’ve never met Captain Kirk or Spock until now. You told me Spock considers you, and Kirk close friends. “

“That’s right.”

“Is he closer to you or Kirk?”

“Well, he’s closer to Kirk. Jim has brought out Spock’s human half, while Spock taught Jim to evoke logic before rushing in. They complement each other. Why?”

Mallard sighed. “I don’t mean to pry, Len: but, I’ve heard the rumors of Kirk’s escapades.”

McCoy was all attention now. “And?”

“And I wondered if that included men?”

 

McCoy chuckled. “We’ve had many long, confidential, talks, and nothings ever come up concerning men in that regard. ‘Course, that doesn’t mean a thing. There are ways to force information from a person, I’ve used it myself, but ONLY in extreme emergencies.”

“I see. What about Spock?”

“I know he cares for Jim very much. I also know he would be the last person to admit any deeper feelings.”

Before McCoy could reply, Mallard’s communicator beeped. “Mallard here”, he acknowledged.

“Commander Spock is here”, the receptionist replied.

“Speak of the devil”, McCoy muttered.

“Does that happen often?”

The serious tone wasn’t lost on McCoy. “Come to think of it, yes; especially when Jim is troubled or in danger.”

“Hmmm.” A pause. “Reception, send Commander Spock up.”

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSHOLIDAYDRAMSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSHOLIDAYDRAMSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSHOLIDAYDRAMSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSHOLIDAYDRAMSKSKSKS

Dream, dream, dream, dream  
Dream, dream, dream, dream  
When I want you in my arms  
When I want you and all your charms  
Whenever I want you  
All I have to do is dream  
Dream, dream, dream

When I feel blue in the night  
And I need you to hold me tight  
Whenever I want you  
All I have to do is dream

I can make you mine  
Taste your lips of wine  
Anytime night or day  
Only trouble is  
Gee whiz  
I'm dreamin' my life away

I need you so, that I could die  
I love you so and that is why  
Whenever I want you  
All I have to do is dream  
Dream, dream, dream, dream

James T. Kirk surrendered to the melodious voice singing those lyrics, and the strong arms that gently rocked him.

When the voice stopped singing, Kirk suddenly felt alone; then that deep voice would reassure him with his favorite words. “You are not alone, T’hy’la. Never alone. I, Spock, am here always. Our love is eternal. Be at peace.”

Kirk opened his eyes and looked up into the face of the man he loved more than life itself…and smiled. “I love you so much, Spock. These past six months have been heaven”, he whispered.

“And I love you, Jim. Shall I sing to you again?”

“Yes.”

“Any request or the usual?”

“I’ll leave it up to you.”

“Very well. Let me see.” A pause. “I have one, but, with a word substitution. “I give him all my love. That's all I do. And if you saw my love you'd love him too. I love him.

He gives me everything and tenderly. The kiss my lover brings he brings to me. And I love him.

A love like ours, could never die, as long as I have you near me.

Bright are the stars that shine. Dark is the sky. I know this love of mine  
Will never die. And I love him.” The guitar strums the melody; then,  
“Bright are the stars that shine. Dark is the sky. I know this love of mine will never die. And I love him.”

“That was beautiful, Spock. One more?”

Before Spock can comply, an alarm buzzes insistently. Someone is calling him, telling him to wake up….

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSHOLIDAYDRAMSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSHOLIDAYDRAMSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSHOLIDAYDRAMSKSKSKS

 

Nurse Andrea Gibbs looked down at the handsome man lying on the bed as she had for the last six months. For all intends and purposes he was just sleeping; however, she knew the truth by the monitors. 

The legendary Captain of the Enterprise was in a deep coma, fortunately not a permanent one. Hopefully, some day, he would come out of it. “Captain Kirk, can you hear me. Time for your medicine.”

Kirk opened his eyes and frowned. “Who are you? What medicine?”

All occupants stood. Relief registered on every face.

Kirk turned to his First Officer. “Hi, Spock. What are these people doing in our house?”

Spock’s face registered confusion. “What house, Captain?”

Kirk shifted his gaze to encompass the room. “What the devil!? Where am I? How the hell did I get here?”

It was Mallard who answered. “Hello, Captain Kirk. I am Andrew Mallard. You are in a private room at a psychiatric hospital. I am The Director. Do you know what’s happened to you?”

“Nothing’s happened to me. I demand to be released immediately!”

“Jim, calm down”, McCoy ordered.

“Bones? What the hell is going on?”

“Captain, what is the last thing you remember?”, Spock asks.

“We were on leave at my family home in Riverside, Iowa. We were lying on a fur rug before a blazing fire. You held me in your arms. You were singing to me…...” His voice trailed off as he read the blank look on the Vulcan’s face, and the interest on the human ones.

Spock began to understand. “Captain, you were the victim of a vicious ambush six months ago. You have been in a coma since then.”

Kirk took a deep breathe to control the disappointment that threaten to overwhelm him. “Let me get this straight”, he began when he finally trusted himself to speak. “Are you saying I…that it was all a dream?”

“That would explain your elevated REM and brain activity”, Mallard confirmed.

Before anyone could react, Spock held up his hand. “Since this is my scheduled visiting time, I would like to speak with Captain Kirk alone.”

“Of course, Commander,” Mallard replied, rising. “Everybody out.”

KSKSHAPPYDREAMSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSHOLIDAYDRAMSKSKSKS 

 

“Jim, the others are gone.”

“I’m not in the mood, Spock”, Kirk snapped.

“We need to talk” Spock continued, as if Kirk never spoke.

“What’s there to talk about? I just made a fool of myself before two strangers, my Chief Medical Officer, and my First Officer.”

Spock reached out and took the nearest hand in his. “I want you to tell me, verbally, what you dreamed.”

“Why?”

“If you behave yourself, we can see about making those dreams come true. Ironically, due to Lieutenant Uhura’s tutoring, I have improved my singing voice.”

The teasing in the Vulcan’s tone was not lost on Kirk. “Is that an order, Captain Spock?”

“It is. Now, tell me everything…from the beginning.”

KSSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSHAPPYDREAMSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSHOLIDAYDRAMSKSKSKS

 

The Donald Mallard Psychiatric Memorial Hospital  
Office of Andrew Mallard, Director  
Christmas morning  
12am

Leonard McCoy started awoke at the sound of doors swishing open. Rubbing his eyes, he focused on the newcomer. “Oh, hi, Spock”, he said, in greeting.

Spock stepped inside the office and stopped. “Good morning, Doctor. Forgive me for waking you.” He nodded towards the couch in the corner where Andrew Mallard lay sleeping. “Perhaps I should come back later.”

McCoy shook his head. “Not at all. C’mon in and sit down.”

Spock obeyed but remained standing. “I thought you might like to know. Jim is sleeping peacefully.”

McCoy glanced at the monitors and smiled. Kirk’s vital signs had stabilized.

McCoy took out his communicator. “McCoy to The President of the Federation.”

“President’s Office. Thrillison here, Dr. McCoy. The President is in a meeting. May I take a message?”

“Yes, indeed. Tell the President ‘A Merry Kirk Christmas’. He’ll know what I mean.”

“Yes, sir. Thrillison out.”

“McCoy out.” Closing the device, he rose and headed for the antique liquor cabin. After viewing the selection., he chose a flask of Romulan Ale. “This is cause for celebration, Spock. Will you join me?”

“Indeed.”

McCoy filled two long stemmed crystal glasses and handed the Vulcan one. “A toast”, he announced, lifting his glass. “To family, friends, mankind and Jim Kirk.”

“Merry Christmas and peace to all”, Spock intoned.

“Amen.”

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSHAPPYHOLIDAYSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSMERRYCHRISTMASKSKSKSKSKSKSKSHOLIDAYDRAMSKSKSKS

THE END?


End file.
